


Disinheritance

by Elii_Caine78 (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Elii_Caine78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mostly oneshot with a little plot. It was based off of the prompt “ You didn’t think I would let you leave me?”<br/>Shino risks his family's wrath for Naruto</p>
    </blockquote>





	Disinheritance

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly oneshot with a little plot. It was based off of the prompt “ You didn’t think I would let you leave me?”  
> Shino risks his family's wrath for Naruto

Shino silently watched as the blonde packed his bags.  
Naruto and him had been living together for 2 years almost three. He wanted Naruto to be certain about them before he asked the blonde ANBU to marry him.  
But for the past few months they had been drifting apart, he knew it was his fault. The elders of the Aburame clan were not pleased, they were furious when Naruto told them to stuff it and proceeded to make out with Shino in front of them. Shino could remember that was the first time he'd ever seen his father laugh so freely and uproariously.  
Since then, they’d been trying to arrange marriages with him and strangers from other villages, and petitioning the hokage to send him on long missions.  
He knew Naruto loved him but this was wearing even on his almost infinite patience.  
The blonde was dressed in black Capri’s and a pale orange t-shirt, he organized his stuff with quiet sniffles and teary eyes.

Shino decided there and then that Elders be damned, he could always take Naruto's surname.  
The blond was almost to the door when Shino shunsin'd in front of him and locked the door behind him.  
"S-Shino,what are you doing?" Naruto spluttered  
"You didn’t think, I would let you just leave me, did you?"  
Naruto mouth formed but no words could come out.  
Shino took this as an opportunity and tackled a stunned Naruto to the ground and tore his clothes off.

Naruto squealed with pleasure as Shino pounded him with a vigor their relationship hadn’t had for months.  
Using his more than enthusiastic Kikai, they pinned Naruto’s hands above his head and Shino pulled his legs over the bug nin's shoulder for deeper penetration.  
He pinched a pink nipple.  
"I'm never going to let you leave me" he told at the blonde who nodded meekly.  
Naruto moaned as his prostate was struck.  
"we shall stay together" Shino dictated and punctuated with a thrust  
"Yes!"  
"We are going to get married"  
"Oh, Shino-koi! "  
"We are going to live happily ever after, you understand Uzumaki"  
Naruto wailed Shino's name and came all over their chests.  
Shino grunted before coming inside Naruto with a shuddering sigh.

He slumped onto the blond and kissed the blonde on his forehead.

They lived happily ever after.

 

The End….


End file.
